


How Old Are You?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: whentheoceanmetsky replied to your post:Send me writing prompts!"Ugh i can’t send asks on my phone so ANYTHING WITH VAMPIRE!SANDY! I thought I was over vampires and I was wrong…."
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	How Old Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

The number spoken into Pitch’s ear by the soft, bell-like voice goes on far too long.

“You’re joking?” he asks. He feels he must, to try to pretend the world’s still something like the one he’s always known, before he looks into shining gold eyes and knows it isn’t.

The man he’s been told to call Sandy shakes his head, the full lips of his sweet face curving into a smile.

“How?” Pitch feels his mouth go dry.

Sandy’s little pink tongue darts out to run quickly along his lower lip while his eyes are still locked with Pitch’s. Pitch’s surprised the sound of his blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounds doesn’t drown out Sandy’s answer.

It’s almost what he expected.

“Will it hurt?”

_No_ , Sandy’s chiming voice draws out the syllable. His smile widens, and the sight of those sharp little teeth behind those plump lips makes Pitch, and his blood, all too ready to believe him, to serve him in whatever way he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #all right all right#Pitch you've got it baaaaad#Vampire!Sandy is very unhelpful for my sanderson mansnoozie problem#Pitch is hard as hell by that last sentence#I hope that's clear
> 
> halibaal said: screeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> GONNA HAVE SWEET DREAMS TONIGHT I have so much blacksand to draw you guys its a travesty.


End file.
